


Home

by cyberliife



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Roman, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Murder, Not Proofread, SMUT!, Top Victor, ZsaszMask, change my mind, minor character injury, ok but theyre husbands, the boys accept their feelings, wrote this at four AM on a monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberliife/pseuds/cyberliife
Summary: Birds Of Prey: But everything Worked out in the end—VERY Victor x Roman centered but there’s definitely plot here!! also not proofread and my first fic ive posted on here so. m sorry if its bad!!!!!
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Home

• 1 •

Roman and Victor, the dynamic duo of Gotham. Roman had his own club, house and so, so much money, and his father owned ace chemicals which gave him more power. Zsasz was a murderer. A ruthless one, willing to do the dirty work. A perfect couple for taking over Gotham, right? 

yeah, roman thought so too.

until Harley FUCKING Quinn took off with his diamond, leaving Zsasz injured in the damn boobytrap. He was shot in the throat for gods sake! Roman hadn’t bothered chasing after her and the other little birds. It’d just be another step into his own grave. So instead, he went to get Zsasz, as the army of gotham’s finest bounty hunters searched for the ladies. Sure, whatever, his plan had gone to shit, whoop-de-doo, he’d find another way. but losing Zsasz was NOT an option. 

The other man was the only person Roman knew who could calm him down, help him plan and fix things in seconds. He couldn’t lose him. No.

So, Roman made his way into the boobietrap and found zsasz on the floor. His pale, limp and seemingly near lifeless body was on the ground, toppled over.

“Fuck! Victor, get the fuck up.” Roman said in a panicked tone as he took off his mask so he could see better, putting it on the ground next to him. “Don’t you dare die on me, you raging idiot-“

“Boss..” Victor said weakly, eye peeking open. Roman let out a small gasp, “Thank Fuck! Dear god, are you okay?! Get that fucking arrow out of your head-“   
“S’not that deep..” Zsasz said quietly, tugging it out.  
“Jesus Christ, you can’t just do that, you’re going to kill yourself-“  
“Boss, i’m fine. it’s fine. it’s all fine.” Victor said, exasperated. 

Yeah, the arrow didn’t go that deep, since the crossbow killer missed their shot. Harley may or may not’ve gotten up and tripped, tumbling onto her. Hell, if that hadn’t happened, Victor would totally be dead. Thank god. Just the very tip of the arrow had been embedded into Zsasz’s neck, so ripping it out wasn’t hard, or too painful. He’d only been on the floor because he was shot with a tranquilizer dart. Curse him for bringing the damn stuff. 

“You can’t just say it’s fine, my diamond is gone, those...BITCHES ran off, and you’re injured-“ Roman said, babbling. Zsasz sat up and grabbed Romans arms. “Calm the fuck down, Sionis. It’s ok. We’re gonna get it back, and if we don’t, we find a new fortune. There’s a whole lot of riches here in gotham, baby.” Zsasz said, a peaceful tone to his voice. Roman calmed his breathing. “Zsasz, we killed people for that fucking diamond.”   
“And we also killed people for a fucking snot bubble, what’s your point?” Zsasz retorted, moving some hair out of Romans face. “S’gonna be okay. Promise.” he said, before Roman let out a shaky sigh and fell forward into a hug. “You’re lucky i care about your damn opinion.” Roman muttered, and Zsasz hushed him, a hand in his hair, gently petting.

• 2 •

They never got the diamond back.

Harley ended up pawning it, using it on her damn Hyena and that cain kid. Roman had lost motivation to chase after her. For the moment, he could continue to run his club, make cash and find someone else’s riches to kill and steal for. Maybe that Wayne dude. Tempting.

In the meanwhile Zsasz was staying at his place. Before the whole Quinn-cident, Vic would stay over and pass out on the couch every now and then if it’d been a long day. But after everything, He started staying every other two days, then every other day, and eventually him and Roman were watching Kill Bill on the TV at 5AM, passing out next to each other. Sure, it was corny and gross but hell, they didn’t give a fuck. Victor would do whatever Roman needed, and even if Roman didn’t ask, he needed support. So Victor provided. 

“Never thought i’d be doing my laundry in Roman Sionis’ place.” Zsasz muttered, looking over at Roman who was leaned against the wall of the laundry room. Roman shot a small smile over at him.

“And i never thought i’d be housing a serial killer after losing millions of dollars because of some stupid kid. Shit happens.”

“Your little fuckin bird caused it. She wasn’t watchin’.” Victor said quietly as he fidgeted with his striped button up. Roman shrugged. 

“Not like i have to worry about it happening again, i dont trust anyone but you now. Oh, and having you here is nice. That’s why i haven’t been annoyed with you yet.   
Don’t take that too close to heart.” Roman said before leaving the room, giving Zsasz’s shoulder a little pat. 

And for the first time in years, Zsasz felt butterflies. 

• 3 •

Zsasz was a protective guy. He liked Romans company, so what? It didn’t mean he loved him for gods sake. He just wanted his attention 24/7. He always gave Roman his, so why not get that treatment in return?

He first realized this dilemma in the club. Standing by his boss, not hard, enjoyable, nice. Standing by his boss when his boss has a dumb broad kissing at his neck on his lap? Difficult, Uncomfortable and not so nice. 

Hell, it was Romans fault he was like this. “Victor don’t let anyone put their hands on me” “victor if anyone touches me cut their face off!”, “Victor” this “Victor” that, but then he goes off and eyefucks some dumb blonde in his own damn club and calls her over? Zsasz was, at the very fucking least, confused and upset. She shouldn’t be allowed to touch him like that. Maybe Roman made exceptions for pretty Red dresses and Black stilettos. The Jessica Rabbit type, maybe. 

The other dickheads at the table, some of Romans little business buddies, were talking to him like it was nothing. Everyone in the club didn’t give a shit. Surely Zsasz couldn’t be the only one who cared about this, right? 

“Laila, doll, will you get daddy some drinks?” Roman said to the woman, and she nodded with her fuck-me-eyes and disgusting smirk on her face as she slowly got up. She made her way, bumping into Zsasz on purpose, shooting him a down right dirty death stare. He scowled at her, in an even worse mood than before. She knew it pissed him off. How did she know? Was he that obvious?

Maybe she just didn’t like Zsasz. Maybe she hated his scars, or just had resting bitch face. Victor made his best attempt at calming down before she returned, even turning to his old breathing mechanisms from 6th grade. God knows it wasn’t usually this hard. Zsasz hadn’t been this pissed in months. Last time he was, it was when someone Roman trusted fucking ratted on them. 

(looking at you, Dinah.)

Laila made her way back to Romans table, breezing past Zsasz this time. Zsasz sighed and tapped his fingers on his thighs as he leaned against the wall, ignoring the two. Only two hours left. Then he could go home with Roman. Maybe they could watch Kill Bill again. 

He’d been all lost in thought until he heard Roman chuckle, and he looked over, eyed at Loolies hand (whatever the fuck her name is) on his inner thigh with a grin on her face.

Zsasz didn’t know that was his breaking point until his arm snapped out, grabbing her ratty blonde hair and dragging her off of Roman. “You do *not* fucking touch him like that you hear me?” he said, staring her in the eyes. She clawed at his hands, nails digging into his skin and drawing blood, but he didn’t budge. “let me fucking go, you freak-“ she said loudly.   
“Zsasz!” Roman said, but Zsasz couldn’t hear him over the pure rage that was causing his ears to ring. “Shut the FUCK up, you dumb broad. Get out of here before i claw your fuckin’ eyes out. Find somewhere else to be a fucking skank. I don’t want you grindin’ up on my boss in his own damn club. Out.” Zsasz said, and god, the entire club went quiet as he let go, and the girl ran out, mascara running down her face, with skin and blood under her nails. Roman was staring at Zsasz with a mix of confusion, disbelief and disappointment. Probably because he couldn’t get laid. Zsasz avoided his eyes, “You can get home safe alone, yeah Roman?” Victor said, throwing Romans keys on the table. “See you tomorrow.” he muttered before leaving the club, the footsteps echoing behind him. 

After about 2 minutes of hanging out in the little alleyway, in the rain, the music in the club started back up and he let out a sigh, eyes closing. 

What the fuck had he done?

• 4 •

Victor found out Laila was Romans trusty little girlfriend. How, you ask? When Roman called him after a week of silence asking Victor to watch over him during a date with her. 

And Victor cracked a humourless laugh, because wow, Roman will take some girl who got him drinks out, but not his right hand man for even a small dinner, or a lunch.

Hell, Victor even did Romans laundry when the two were staying together for a while. He made him all 3 meals of the day and helped Roman with his fucking *eyeliner*. Sure, they weren’t in love, whatever, but god knows Victor had more with Roman than his little girly could dream of. 

He said yes. And his heart ached.

• 5 •

Laila cheated on Roman a week later. Zsasz didn’t know what he even expected, some trashy whore he met at his club wasn’t going to be loyal. All she wanted was cash.

Zsasz found out when Roman called him in tears, and god, the sound hurt him more than the arrow in the neck thing ever could. 

Victor was outside, having a smoke when he got the call. He hesitated to pick up since Roman hadn’t been talking to him unless it was for business, but he picked up regardless. 

“Vic...” Roman said, sniffling, a shaky breath following. 

Zsasz straightened up, putting his cigarette out. Roman was crying, so naturally he got into his car, started it up and immediately asked: “Laila?”

“Yeah.” Roman confirmed, crying. 

“Fucking bitch. Boss, i told y-“

“Fucking kill her, you told me so, whatever, i know. Just kill her and come over after.” Roman pleaded, a mess.

Victor stayed quiet.

“Please, Victor. Please.” Roman said, and Victor let out a small noise of surprise. That’s new. 

“Yeah. Okay, yeah. You want her face?” he asked, and he heard a noise of confirmation on the other line. “Be there soon.”

He drove to her place, he’d memorized it, 567 Oswald St, Apt 5.   
It just came into conversation once, he doesn’t remember when, but he’d been waiting to just kill her already. That bitch still had his hand in bandages. He parked his car, honking the horn a couple times with a grin on his face, grabbing his knife from the pocket his chain hung from. He made his way into the apartment complex, and up to apartment number 5. The door busted open as he kicked it in, and heard a scream from her bedroom. 

“Here kitty kitty, i’ve heard you’ve been fuckin’ around with some other big doggg...” Zsasz said in an antagonizing tone, drawing out the last bit of the sentence as his knife twirled in his hands. 

“Get the fuck out of my house! You fucking psychopath, me and him weren’t even serious-“ She yelled, making eye contact with Zsasz.

Zsasz’s eyes moved to look at the dresser behind her. A small, oddly familiar blue box sat on it. 

“Where the fuck did you get that?” He asked, pointing at it with the knife. Laila was shaking, as she swallowed nervously. “My brother. He runs the pawn shop around here. He got it from that Harley chick, and said it was enough to pay off his debt to me. Look, take it if you want, just don’t hurt me-“

“That’s our fuckin’ diamond.” 

“Okay, cool, take i-“

“I fucking will, jesus CHRIST do you shut you fucking mouth EVER?!” Zsasz snapped, walking up to her and pushing her against the wall, knife against her throat. “Fuck-“ she said, eyes wide. Zsasz grinned, pressing into her throat as a small stream of blood leaked out. 

“Wait! You...You can use me instead! You look like you could use some calming down so..Just, go ahead! Have fun! Just please don’t fucking kill me-“ She begged, and Zsasz’s grin dropped. “God, you’re fucking disgusting. I don’t like women. Especially not ones like you.” He said, and she made a face as if she had connected some dots, and Victor made a face, surprised he even SAID that, before digging the knife further into her throat and slicing, blood hitting his hands, arms and face as she choked, face going pale and eyes going dead. Zsasz got to peeling her face off as she faded away. It took precision, and skill. But Zsasz couldn’t care less if he fucked this one up. Once he was done, he opened the ziploc bag and shoved the face in. “Fuckin’ nasty.” he muttered as he looked down at her, before grabbing the diamond with a smile. Roman would be so happy to hear this. 

Victor was just happy his competition was dead.

• 6 •

Who knew a single car ride after a sweet, sweet murder could be such a life changing moment of realization? Not Zsasz. 

So sure, he had feelings for Roman. But he wouldn’t let that get in the way of his job. Even though he’d just come to terms with them, they were definitely there for a while. Every time Romans expression went bright and happy, Zsasz’s heart flipped and he swore that every time Roman said his real name, it stopped. Every time their eyes locked, it made a ball form in his throat. And fuck, he didn’t even know he could get hard from nothing but a wink. 

To be honest, Zsasz didn’t like anybody before this. He didn’t see romance as a thing in his life, never. He was happy as is, but then Roman came around and everything flipped upside down. He didn’t like men, or women, just Roman Fuckin’ Sionis. 

The entire drive back to Romans place was a fever dream for him. First of all, Abba playing in the background is NOT the soundtrack for a post-murder moment. And realizing you have intense, nauseating feelings of love (and lust) for your boss is not something you can just stay calm about. Sure, internal screaming was doing it for now, but damn. What would he do around Roman now? Good job, Victor, you fell for the biggest playboy in Gotham!

Zsasz took in a deep breath, and let it out before getting out of the car at Roman’s place. His ziploc and diamond were in one hand, his bloody knife in another as he opened the door, and there stood Roman, in his boxers, a button up shirt, ankle socks and his bathrobe. Zsasz made eye contact with him before glancing down at the shirt and socks. 

“Huh. Interesting getup.” He said, walking past Roman and tossing his knife into the sink.

“I was waiting for you. saw you pull in and couldn’t get into something better in time. i don’t wanna talk about it.” Roman said, the bags under his eyes prominent, his hair messy and his cheeks pink. Yeah. This was definitely embarrassing.

Zsasz, still covered in blood washed his knife up and set the face on the counter. “God, that’s fuckin’ gross..” Roman said, grabbing it. “You asked for it.” Zsasz said. 

“Victor, i’m sorry-“ Roman muttered, but Victor shoved the box in his face.   
“Whats this..?” He asked, opening it. The room went silent as Victor finished cleaning himself up, and he leaned against the sink, looking at Roman with a smirk on his face. 

“Holy fucking Shit.” Roman said.

“Yeah.” Victor said, just grinning at this point.

“I officially owe you my life.” Roman said, grinning too.

“Nope. You do owe me *something* though.” Victor whispered, mischief hidden in his voice.

“What would that be, Mr Zsasz?” Roman asked, with the same tone.

“A movie night and a decent place to sleep again?” Victor said, and Roman laughed. “Yeah. Okay, Yeah, fine, Deal.”

“Hey, Laila was a bitch name anyways.”

• 7 •

“ZSASZZZ!” Roman yelled from the bathroom. Zsasz got up in the blink of an eye, making his way over. 

“Yeah Boss?” He asked, peeking in. 

“I want you to do something for me.” Roman muttered. Victor stayed silent, waiting. “You remember Laila, right? Obviously. Well, did you ever do a tally for her..?” He asked, turning to Zsasz. Victor shook his head, and Roman grinned. “Great. come with me.”

The two walked into the little living room area, next to the dining table. “sit.” Roman demanded, and hey, who was Victor to say no? Victor sat down, and Roman straddled him. “Uh, boss? What are we doing?” Zsasz asked, eyes wide. Holy shit, Roman was on his lap. Wow. Okay.

“We, my dear Victor, are going to mark you up.” Roman said, as if it were obvious. Victor let out a little ‘ohhh’ in comprehension, and Roman pulled out his knife. “So that’s where it went. Huh.” Victor said, since he was looking for his knife about 30 Minutes prior, give or take. “I didn’t want to use some puny kitchen knife.” Roman muttered. Victor shrugged. “Go ahead and pick where. She’s your ex.” But before Victor said that, Roman was digging the knife into the skin right over his heart, after opening Zsasz’s shirt. Zsasz inhaled sharply, letting Roman do as he wished. He felt the others breath on his bare skin, and every time Roman moved, he rubbed against Zsasz’s crotch. “Were you saving that space?” Roman asked, absentmindedly running a hand over Victors chest, over the scars and his collarbone. A small shiver ran down Victors spine. Fuck. He was hard. “Yeah. I was.” he whispered. Roman looked up at him, “Yeah? Who..?” he asked. “You.” Victor said, honestly. Before he got to know Roman, he wanted to kill him and tally him up with the others. And apparently, that’s all it took for Roman to break completely, and lean forward with a small ‘Fuck’, pressing his lips to Victors.

Victor immediately kissed back, his hands shooting down to Romans hips, pulling him closer. Roman dropped the knife, and Victor bit his lip when he heard the metal hit the ground. Romans breath hitched as he wiggled a bit to get closer to Victor, running his hand over the fresh cut. Roman pulled away, hiding his face in the side of Victors neck. 

“You should uh...get that cleaned up.” he muttered before getting up and going upstairs, face flushed and hands bloody.

Victor stayed in the chair. 

• 8 •

Roman and Victor had been avoiding each other around the house since the kiss. It’d been two days before Victor even SAW Roman out of his room. 

“Hey, Boss-“  
Roman jumped at that, and he turned around. He was in Victors striped button up shirt, and some boxers. It was 2:00 AM and he was getting a midnight snack, but of course, Zsasz was up. And he was staring right at him. Roman didn’t say anything, he just looked like a deer in headlights. 

“Is that my shirt..?” Victor asked, walking closer to Roman.

Roman nodded, trying to stay calm.

“I’ve been looking for this.” Victor muttered, running a hand through Romans hair and pressing a kiss to his jawline. Roman shivered at that, still a bit in shock from what happened last time. “You can have it back.” Roman said quietly, a small shaky tone to his voice. 

“But you look so good in my things.” Zsasz said, peppering kisses down the side of Romans neck, backing him up against the counter. “Victor-“ Roman whined, which, woah, Victor loved. Vic perked up at that, and gave Romans lips a small peck. Roman didn’t protest, so he went in for a couple more, before actually kissing him. It wasn’t teeth or tongue, but just gentle, tender and caring. Because Zsasz loved Roman. And Roman loved Zsasz. 

Eventually, when things got heated, Roman ended up with his legs around Victors waist, getting carried up the stairs. The two were so carried away they almost fell down a couple times on their way up, but they eventually made it to the bedroom. But only after Victor struggled with the doorknob for 10-20 seconds. “Jesus, Victor, struggle much?” Roman said snarkily, and Zsasz didn’t reply, setting Roman down on the bed. 

He stood in front of him before taking off his shirt, and Roman eyed his scars. The cut had been almost fully healed now. “It looks so good.” Roman said, sitting up and gently rubbing a finger over it. Zsasz grinned. “You know, that means you’re with me forever Boss.” he said, and Roman glanced you at him. “Yeah. That’s been the plan, genius.” Roman muttered, pulling Zsasz on top of him. Zsasz started kissing at Romans neck again, biting at the marks he left downstairs, drawing out noises from Roman every now and then. Zsasz made his way down, kissing Romans torso, stomach and v-line before licking at Romans dick over his boxers.

“Oh, holy shit-“ Roman said, grabbing at Zsasz’s blonde hair. (it’d grown out since the Quinn-cident) Vic hummed at that and pulled down Romans boxers, licking at the tip before stroking it a few times. Roman moaned, bucking into Zsasz’s hand. Zsasz slowly made his way down Romans dick, eventually letting it hit the back of his throat. Thank GOD for that missing gag reflex of his, because Roman was pretty big. Roman straight up *whined*, looking down at Zsasz. “Fuck, you are so hot, for NO reason-“

Victor bobbed his head up and down, and Roman bucked up, fucking into his throat. Victor didn’t budge, and the two made eye contact. So Victor popped off. “You want to skullfuck me dont you?”   
“Fuck, yes-“  
“Fucking do it.”  
And so Roman did, letting himself be as loud as he wanted as he pounded into Zsasz’s throat, and god, Zsasz could cum from just this alone. The look on Romans face, the noises and the taste of precum leaking down his throat were all so much, and so fucking good. Unfortunately, Zsasz wasn’t done. He pulled off, and Roman made a sound of protest, “nono no no Zsasz please i’m so close-“ He said, and Zsasz looked up at him. “I wanna be inside you, Boss.” 

“Oh. Holy shit, okay.” Roman said, and Zsasz made his way back up, hair a complete mess, and got on top of Roman. “You got Lube? There’s no way you don’t have lube.” Victor said, “Yes, Victor i have lube, check the drawer you idiot.” Roman said jokingly, so Zsasz checked, and pulled it out. “Cherry flavour?” Zsasz asked, and Roman shrugged. 

They ended up in Doggy. Roman was bent over, clutching at the pillows with nothing but two of Zsasz’s fingers inside of him, crooking and thrusting every other second. “Victor, god, please just...fuck me already.” Roman said, pressing back against Zsasz’s fingers. “No.” Victor muttered, before leaning in and,

Oh

WOW,

OKAY

that’s a tongue on his ass. and Roman likes it, because he shivers and presses against it, and the only thing Zsasz hears from Roman, which is actually coherent is “more”.  
Roman was melting against it, shaking and holding tight into a pillow, his hair falling into his face, Zsasz’s shirt still on him and Thats it. 

“Doesn’t taste like cherry.” Zsasz says, pulling away, and Roman swears hes gonna slap him until he feels Zsasz slide in and he lets out a loud moan. 

“Fuck, you took it so well.” Victor said, enjoying this. He felt so connected, and when Roman made a noise or bucked up against him, a spark lit inside of him every single time. He leaned over Roman, a hand on his dick, as he started thrusting. At every little movement Roman made a sound, louder every time. Zsasz’s hot breath hit his neck, as he reached over and grabbed his knife from his jean pocket. “You said you wanted to be connected forever, Yeah, boss?” Victor asked. Roman nodded with a whine as Victor picked up his pace, hitting his prostate and drawing out a loud gasp. Victor grinned and pressed the knife over Romans heart, slicing, to match his tally. “Oh, Fuck yes-“ Roman said loudly, loving the feeling of pleasure and pain. “Harder.” he said, backing up against Victors dick. Victor moaned quietly, obeying Roman. “I am so fucking in love with you.” Victor said. “I’ve only ever wanted you to be mine. And now you are, and you’re gonna fuckin’ cum with my dick inside of you to prove it.” Roman whined, nodding his head. “I fucking need you vic-“ Roman moaned. “Never wanna live without you..” and he meant that. god, he tried. and it didn’t work. he needed victor.

“Fuck, Roman. I love you.” Victor moaned out, pulling Romans hair and repeating the words ‘i love you’ like a chant and Roman feels *so* much, the only thing he can say is “i love you too” before he cums harder than he ever had before. The knife hit the floor as Victor pulled away, grip tightening on Romans hips and pounding away, drawing sobs and broken moans from him before his pace got unsteady, and he came inside with a quiet moan, followed by “Roman..” and a gentle pull out. 

Romans body felt light, and he shivered as Zsasz cleaned him up, pressing soft, grounding kisses to his cheek, shoulder and back. “Fuck. Zsasz..” Roman muttered, exhausted. “Yeah, you just did.” Victor muttered, putting his boxers back on and handing Roman his own pair. “Har-Dee-Har.” Roman said, rolling his eyes as he put them on. “Now come snuggle me, you fuck. I think you broke my back.” 

So Victor did, and they passed out, real quick. In each other’s arms.

• 9 •

“BOYFRIENDS?!”

“Jesus Ch-YES, what do you not understand, you absolute cretin! I am dating him! He is my Boyfriend, My significant other!”

“God, Okay, i didn’t seem it coming, but i’m happy it happened. we both got our happy endings right? so...Maybe we can end things on a good note..?” 

“...Fine. BUT, it’s only because that diamond got back into my hands. I suppose you made a promise and thanks to dumb fucking luck it got here.”

“Really?! Oh fuck yeah! Ok, so Bruce needs a bit of babysitting, and-“

“I am NOT babysitting your hyena, Quinn!” 

“Romy!”

**Author's Note:**

> GAAAH this is so bad but i hope everyone liked it!!!!


End file.
